


Operation Propose!

by GreenCat42



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, operation propose, varrick being varrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenCat42/pseuds/GreenCat42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varrick has to find the perfect thing to propose to Zhu Li, but what, how, and when?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Propose!

It had to be a secret no one found out about, but where was Varrick going to find the perfect thing to propose to Zhu Li to. “Traditions of Earth Kingdom,” he muttered. “What are they?”

Varrick paced back and forth in his room trying to think. A list of ideas were scrawled messily on a scrap of paper, but of course Zhu Li couldn’t write them down for him since it was a secret. “Sir?” Zhu Li’s voice called through the door. “Are you decent?”

She knew better than to barge in on him in the mornings; she had learned the hard way that Varrick didn’t believe in wearing clothes to bed. He quickly shoved the scrap of paper with his ideas out of sight and slung a lavish silk robe around his shoulders. “Of course I am Zhu Li!” Varrick barked opening the door. “What took you so long?”

Zhu Li came in with a tray of tea and his breakfast. “I’m sorry sir,” she replied demurely. “Shall I help you dress?”

"No, not this morning. Go wait for me with the thing I’m working on," Varrick barked.

Zhu Li raised one slender eyebrow, then left shutting the door with a click. “Phew can’t let her know,” he muttered again sipping some tea.

Hopefully that would keep her attention away until he could formulate a plan to find the thing. His robe fluttered as he paced, his thick dark hair sticking straight up from tugging at it in frustration. “Wait!” He exclaimed. “I got it!”

Varrick tugged on some boots forgetting he was only in a robe and his underwear. “Sir? Where are you going?” Zhu Li asked as he hurried down the hallway.

Varrick stopped almost falling over his own feet. “I-I..uh, I need…a new thing!” He retorted. “I can’t believe you forgot I was going out this morning!”

Zhu Li pulled out a small notebook her gray eyes looking it over. “I do not have you scheduled for morning shopping sir,” she replied. “Although I do believe you shouldn’t be only wearing a robe and boots sir.”

Varrick looked down seeing that she was right. “Of course, yes,” he said.

Zhu Li hid a small sigh and waited for him to return to his rooms. Varrick smacked his forehead knowing that Zhu Li would find out. She couldn’t find out, not until the perfect moment! He had it all planned out, and Operation Propose wasn’t going to fail!

Once Varrick was dressed he walked out of his rooms hoping Zhu Li wasn’t there, but she was as always. “I don’t need you now!” Varrick barked when she settled behind him.

"Sir?" Her confused voice said.

"I am perfectly capable of buying things without you there!" He retorted whirling around. "I’m a grown man you know!"

"Yes I do sir, what should I do in your absence?" She asked hugging her notepad to her chest.

"Go find something to do, check on R&D, those idiots can never read my writing!" Varrick replied twirling an end of his mustache.

Yes this was working out, Zhu Li wouldn’t find out. Operation Propose was going ahead full steam. “Yes, of course sir,” Zhu Li promptly said and quickly walked down the hall her heels clicking on the floor.

Varrick silently congratulated himself, Zhu Li would question him if he jumped up and down and yelled for no reason. Now to find an earth bender who was also a jeweler.

The search went on longer than Varrick thought. His imagivation was sorely put to the test as he went from jeweler to jeweler. None of them could make the thing he described. The perfect thing that Varrick wanted.

There was one last shop in Republic City. Tiny bells jingled as he entered walking straight up to a young woman behind a counter. “I have a thing I need!” He demanded. “This is the thing I need!”

The young woman raised an eyebrow confusion in her light green eyes. “Sir, uhm, what kind of thing?” She asked.

Varrick held up the crude drawing he made of the ring. “I need this made as soon as possible!”

She took it from him gazing curiously at the drawing. “What type of material do you want it out of?”

"Jade of course! It has to look like vines curling around themselves! It has to be perfect!" Varrick exclaimed raising his arms above his head.

"I just got a new shipment of jade a few days ago. I believe I could make this for you, give me a week," she said.

"Hot dog you’re the best! I’ll make sure Varrick Global Industries puts you on the map!" Varrick yelled.

"Thank you sir," she said her cheeks turning pink.

"I’ll be back in a week!"

Varrick strutted out and headed back to the hotel. Things were working out perfect for Operation Propose. “Onto phase two!” He yelled catching gazes of several bystanders as he strode down the road.


End file.
